


you're on

by wolfiequake



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: a short & sweet fic prior to the events of ch 23 probably. hope you enjoy while i (try) to work on ycswmnd





	you're on

"Tell me who's side you're on."  
It's a simple question, and Robin knows Chrom has every right to be suspicious- but by this point, and judging from what Chrom has previously said, shouldn't he trust them by now?  
"With you," Robin replies, slightly shrugging. It's quite obvious. "But if anything goes wrong, then I trust... I trust that you'll cut me down."  
"Don't speak like that-"  
"I'm serious, Chrom. I know the risk we're taking tomorrow. I know what could happen to me, and I know that you can see it through without me." Robin explains, putting faith in Chrom if Validar does manage to possess Robin.  
"Without you, it's not the same. You're our tactician. I may be a leader, but I'm no strategist."  
"Everyone's behind you- and even if I don't make it out alive, I'll be with you past the end. I trust you, my love," Robin plants a small kiss on Chrom's forehead before he can respond.  
"Now get some rest. We both have a big day tomorrow."  
Chrom is, to say the least, completely speechless.


End file.
